This invention relates to slurry agitation, and more particularly to an improved plow and array of such plows, especially suited for thick mixtures such as sludge.
Slurry plows have heretofore been known, illustrative of which are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,329, granted to Lothar Wenzel et al. on Oct. 1976, 4,602,998, granted to John Goron on July 29, 1986, and 4,609,467, granted to Ramon A. Morales on Sept. 2, 1986. While each of these proposals involve devices and arrays for breaking up layers of sludge so as to facilitate the dewatering thereof, they did not provide for adjustable movement in both a horizontal and a vertical direction while at the same time providing for adjustment to compensate for sag in support members. Accordingly, there continued to be the need for an improved plow and plow assembly in which provision is made for adjustment in both vertical and horizontal directions while simultaneously providing for individual adjustment to compensate for sag or similar geometric anomaly.